


Trust

by Ellielunalove1d



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellielunalove1d/pseuds/Ellielunalove1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippin has a secret nobody knows. Will Edmund be granted this chance to know it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I got into tentacle sex a while back and showed it to my friend. She picked the characters and boom! This happened. Really graphic and kinda stupid too.

Edmund watched Pippin from afar. He had done so for years. The hobbits had come to Narnia after Frodo had left the Shire and living in Narnia with humans and dwarves rather than the elves seemed to make the most sense to them. Merry and Pippin loved it there. Eventually Merry had returned to the Shire and returned with a wife, but as of that date, Pippin was still single.

Most days he would play in the fields with Merry, but some afternoons, like this one, he would go to the shooting range and practice. The King of Narnia often came to watch him. He was impressed with the hobbit's skill but he had the feeling that a lot of this work, was to forget the horrors of war. Edmund had done much the same after their battle with the White Witch.

Pippin turned to grab another set of arrows when he noticed the King's stare. He blushed and turned away, barely acknowledging him. Edmund smirked. He had known about Pippin's crush on him for a while, but he had been processing the idea. Edmund had known he was gay for a while, even having a number of lovers before, but what he felt for Pippin was more permenant. Everything had to be taken slow. Like the way Pippin ought to be drawing his bow.

Edmund shook his head and walked up to Pippin to stand behind him. The hobbit started but allowed the king to adjust his arms to the right positions. Leaning close, Edmund whispered heavily, 'To hit your target, you gotta have good aim.' His words held an erotic double-meaning.

Together they released the arrow and it hit the center. Pippin suddenly ground back against Edmund. Just as quickly as he made the movement, Pippin jumped away, staring at the ground and biting his lip.

'Pippin?' Edmund asked.

Pippin shook his head. 'I'm sorry sire.'

'Don't be. I don't mind. I would however like you to do it again.'

'But I'm not like you!' Pippin protested.

Edmund knelt in front of the 3'9" tall hobbit, bringing himself to his height. 'I know. But I want you for you.'

Pippin shook his head. 'No. You won't want me. Not after what they did to me.'

'What did they do?'

Pippin shook his head. 'Not here.'

Edmund nodded and took the hobbit's hand and led him to the horses. Pippin mounted his pony and Edmund took his magnificent black stallion.

\--  
When they got to the castle a short while later, Edmund led Pippin up to his room. Pippin sat in a chair that was much too tall for him, while Edmund knelt in front of him.

'We're alone now. Tell me Pip.'

'When Merry and I were captured by Orcs, Merry had passed out and slept most of the time but since I was already awake, they decided they would rape me. Merry didn't know and I'm glad he escaped it. I've always felt used and dirty.'

'Pippin.' Edmund's eyes grew soft and he reached up to press a chaste kiss to the hobbit's cheek.

Pippin pulled away. 'There's more.'

'Go ahead.'

'Well, their leader came into me, and well, he had some type of magic in his semen, put there by Saruman in case one of us got raped. Another kind of way to keep us alive but torture us I guess.'

'What happened?'

'I didn't discover it until a day later when Treebeard was leading us through the forest. Merry had needed a pee and I got down as well. I went behind my own tree and found something on my stomach. It was a little lump and I didn't think much of it. By the next day, it had gotten bigger and there were more bumps. And eventually...' Pippin trailed off and looked at his lap. A tear traced down his cheek.

Edmund lifted a hand and brushed the tear away. 'Go ahead.'

'Eventually, well now, I have eleven of them and the longest one is seven inches long. The shortest one is four.'

'Wait, eleven what?'

Pippin bit back a sound that resembled a sob. 'Tentacles. With suction and ridges and everything. See? I told you I'm a freak.'

Edmund lifted Pippin's head and looked him in the eye. 'You're not a freak. Trust me. You're brave and sweet. I would know, I took the time to know you. Now would you be okay with showing me?'

Pippin shook his head and sobbed. Edmund gathered him into his arms and moved them to the bed. He took off their socks and shoes and pulled off his own shirt, the lay down beside the hobbit. 'It's okay. You can show me later. Just promise me you'll be here when I wake up.'

Pippin nodded. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he thought he heard Edmund whisper 'I love you Pip.' But he couldn't be sure.

\--  
Pippin woke up in Edmund's arms and panicked. He struggled against the hold of the king and accidently brushed up against the king's arousal. He froze as he felt blood rush to his cock...and tentacles. He had to get out and his efforts redoubled.

Edmund groaned. 'Pip?' He asked sleepily.

'I have to go!' Pippin said hurridly.

'Don't leave me.'

Pippin shook my head. 'You don't want this.' He stated.

'And what if I do?'

Pippin whimpered. All twelve organs hidden by his shirt pulsed. 'You have to want me for it, or else just send me away. I won't be able to take it if you reject me.'

'I won't.'

Pippin shook his head. 'You will.'

'Let me be the judge of that. I've liked you for you and your honesty and...well, your maturity in the whole thing has impressed me. Why would I possible care what you've got hidden under those clothes? You told me and now I want to see. Please?' Edmund reasoned.

Pippin whimpered but nodded faintly. Edmund rolled him onto his back, slowly pressing a kiss to his forehead. 'I love you Pippin, and I still will after. Nothing will change.'

Pippin shook his head, holding to his contrary belief.

Edmund regarded the terrified hobbit for a moment. 'Would you like to take your shirt off on your own?'

Pippin nodded, glancing at Edmund's bare torso with an almost wistful glance, before he sat up. With a grimace of discomfort as thr fabric of his shirt rubbed against his tentacles, he slowly pulled the clothing off. Edmund examined the tentacles with fascination. Pippin looked away, fearing rejection.

'Why are there only six?'

'The other five are...still in my pants.'

Edmund pushed off the bed and pulled his own pants off. His semi-hard cock sprang free and he moved back to Pipoin. Pippin took sight of the king's large member. At almost eight inches, the royal cock was definately something to be admired.

Pippin reached out to touch it, but then drew back.

'It's okay.' Edmund said softly. Pippin's fingers coiled around the hardening flesh and Edmund whimpered. Pippin tightened his grip and Edmund's hips bucked forward. He drew back, his features full of concern. 'I didn't hurt you, did I?' He asked.

Pippin shook his head. 'I'm supposed to please you, so it doesn't matter.'

Edmund growled. 'Yes it does! It always matters to me. You are special Pip.' His voice softened. 'Take your pants off Pippin.'

Pippin slowly pulled his pants off and the five remaining tentacles shot forward, pulsating and hard. Pippin's cock was only paritally hard and he still appeared unsure of the situation. Edmund leaned forward and lightly ran a finger over the shortest one. Pippin shuddered and his cock straightened up higher.

Edmund grinned. He did it again and stroked up the short tentacle, feeling it pulse. He began making movements similar to jerking off until suddenly Pippin arched his back and with a small cry, a pale orange sticky substance shot from the tentacle. Pippin whimpered. 'Sorry.' He said, pulling away and trying to get off the bed.

Edmund stopped him. 'Do they all do that?'

'Yeah, but only the biggest one makes me cum at the same time.'

'Did you experiment on your own?'

Pippin nodded. 'They all need their own gratification. But it's complicated.'

'Teach me.'

For many long minutes, Pippin explained the different ways that he would pleasure his multiple tentacles. Finally Edmund looked up while stroking the shortest one. The suction clung to his fingers. 'Have you ever entered yourself?'

Pippin shook his head. 'No. And I've never topped before.

Edmund smiled. 'I'll make it good for you.' He rolled them over so Pippin was over him. Edmund stroked the cock and eased it against his arse. Pippin gasped. Edmund pulled the other tentacles closer to him. A couple of the longer one moved up his thighs, leaving hickey shaped marks from their suctioning. The longest tentacle curled around Edmund's cock and the king trembled. He took the shortest one into his hand again. Pippin realized that Edmund had taken a fancy to that smallest tentacle and then he moved forward.

Four things happened at once. First, Pippin pushed his cock into Edmund's ass, second, the tentacles traveling Edmund's body moved to attach on his nipples, third the tentacle wrapped around his cock, tightened into a vice as the ridges pressed against the hard flesh, and finally, both partners groaned in dual pleasure.

Pippin began thrusting back and forth, doing his best to pleasure his king. Another tentacle reached up to Edmund's lips. The king didn't heasitate to suck the hard flesh into his mouth. His hand tightened around Pippin's smallest tentacle and it pulsed before shooting it's pale orange fluid all over his hand. They continued to rock back and forth, before Edmund flipped them, still sucking on the tentacle. He rode the hobbit until be could feel the slighted frame tense with orgasm. All twelve of the members throbbed in unison and then Edmund was painted in a rainbow of colors from each of the tentacles' ejaculations. Pippin then came inside of Edmund and the feel of all the hot cum forced Edmund's release.

Exhausted, Edmund slumped down, gently removing his lover's extra appendeges and tucking them back in place. Pippin turned to look at him.

'What did you...think?' The hobbit asked breathlessly.

'I've never had sex so good. Once you get past the strangeness of it all, it's terrific. I can only imagine how you feel.'

Pippin blushed. 'I was trying to please you.'

'You did. And now you can promise you'll stay with me. I love you Pip, all of you, and you're all mine.'

Pippin held still, processing. 'I love you too.'

For a long minute the two curled up together. Then Pippin shrieked.

'What?' Edmund questioned.

'I never had all twelve come before. And I just remembered. When that happens, not only does it mean you're with your partner for life, but they also get pregnant. We're mated Edmund.'

Edmund chuckled. 'Well congratulations to us.' Edmund leaned down and kissed Pippin gently for their first kiss. 'Next time is all about you, and for the record, my new challenge is to make you have as many orgasms as possible in one night.'

Pippin shuddered. 'Not tonight.'

Edmund chucked. 'Not tonight.' He promised. 'But either way, you're staying with me.' Edmund tightened his hold on his dominant, yet submissive partner...no...lover. Yeah Edmund was excited. Having a baby, with Pippin? No life couldn't be better. Just wait till eveyone heard about this.


End file.
